


Lukadrien Smut

by fangurk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, M/M, Mentioned Plagg, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Is So Done, Plagg Loves Cheese, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangurk/pseuds/fangurk
Summary: Chat Noir is bored and Marinette is busy. Who better to "hang out" with than his good friend, Luka?





	1. Boredom is an awful thing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this in like, June of 2018 on my Wattpad 🤗 so I finally decided to upload it here because AO3 needs more Lukadrien.

"Mari?" The young male poked his head through the open window of his bluenette friend and classmate. "Marinette?" He called out but to no answer in response.

_I guess she's_ _not_ _home..._

Chat Noir sighed. He was bored and the lonely walls of his "house" (more like mansion) weren't much company. Marinette _was_ a nice girl and she _was_ always there for him and his kitty troubles.

Chat Noir often pondered between Marinette and Ladybug.

They were so alike, yet so different. Marinette was always flustered around Adrien, yet Ladybug was so confident in everything she did. Chat Noir shook his head while closing the window and jumping off onto another rooftop. He decided to think about Marinette another time.

_I already left a message for Ladybug because she_ _didn't_ _respond._

Chat Noir continued leaping "gracefully" from rooftop to rooftop as the sun turned a golden color and more of the Paris lights turned on.

_I don't want to go back home just yet..._

_Wait a minute..._

_I know who to go see!_

Chat Noir excitedly dashed off to his friend's home, finally ready to rid of his boredom.

🐞🐱🐞🐱


	2. Bad kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty boyss ;>

"Luka!" Chat Noir peeps through his friend's window, smiling widely.

His smile drops and so does his mouth.

Chat Noir's eyes widen as he sees his fellow student pull on some clothes.

Finally, Luka turns around and smirks at a red faced Chat Noir.

"Uhm... s-sorry for that Luka... I'll g-go now..." Chat Noir was about to turn around a jump away, when Luka grabbed his arm and pulled him inside of his room. Luka closes the window, locks it and moves to his door, which he also locks.

Chat Noir gulps.

_What the..._

"Chat Noir, you've been a very bad kitty for walking in on me like that." Luka's voice suddenly lowers, sounding sultry and makeing blood shoot right down to Chat Noir's groin.

_Oh no..._

Luka grabs Chat Noir's chin, pulling his waist in. Luka leans into Chat Noir's ear.

"It's okay, Adrien."

Chat Noir pales.

"I-I'm not Adrien Agreste!" Chat Noir pushes himself away from the bluenette. Luka smiles warmly. "Adrien, it's okay. You don't have to hide it. I promise I won't tell." Luka continues smiling.

_Something_ _about his smile makes me want to trust him..._

Chat Noir sighs.

"Claws off, Plagg."

Adrien detransforms, his gaze averting to the side.

"Please don't make me lose my trust in you Luka." Adrien frowns.

"I don't plan on it." Luka pulls Adrien into a hug. Adrien wraps his arms around Luka, making a small attempt at a smile.

Luka moves quickly, shoving Adrien onto his bed, quickly looming over him.

"So... where were we?" Luka smirks as he watches Adrien gasp.

"C-c'mon Luka..." Adrien tilts his head to the side.

"Hmm?" Luka hums, kissing down Adrien's neck. "Ngh!" Adrien blushes, surprised with the sound he made.

"You're so cute, I can't help myself. Marinette was beautiful, but when I saw you... Oh God..." Luka attacked the spot. "L-Luka! Mmf!" Adrien is silenced by Luka pressing his lips to Adrien's.

The two passionately make out. Luka licks Adrien's lips, asking for permission. Adrien gladly opens his mouth, feeling Luka's tongue intertwine with his. Adrien closes his eyes, fascinated with this feeling. Adrien knows there's no battle for dominance since it was clear who was the top and who was the bottom.

Adrien let Luka explore his hot cavern, moaning at the blissful euphoria.

Luka finally disconnected their mouths. "Adrien, you look like you're on Cloud 9... I haven't even started yet..." Luka smiled. He looked down on Adrien. Adrien was panting, his face flushed red with saliva running down his chin.

 _He looks so erotic,_ Luka thought, his pants feeling tighter by the second.

Luka pulls off both of Adrien's tops, taking off his tops as well.

"Adrien, I'm going to continue. Tell me anytime to stop." Luka warned.

I don't think I'll be able to stop once I start... Luka signed mentally.

"O-okay... I think I'm ready." Adrien confidently stated. Luka smiled. "Thank you." Luka kissed Adrien's cheek.

Luka moved his face toward Adrien's chest, sticking his tongue out and pleasuring Adrien's nipple.

"Ahn!" Moan after moan poured out of Adrien's mouth.

"You're so lewd Adrien." Luka smirked. Adrien frowned.

**_I'm_ ** _the lewd one here?_

Luka gave the same treatment to the other nipple, licking it, and slightly biting and pulling it.

He bit areas of Adrien's chest, licking over them when a good hickey formed.

Adrien mewled.

Yes, Adrien Agreste purred.

It seemed like more of a Chat Noir thing, but no one's complaining.

Ah, that was a bit off topic. Back to the story.

"Yes Adrien, please make those sounds for me."

Adrien purred once again, closing his eyes and taking in the blessing.

Luka moved southward, unbottoning Adrien's pants and doing the same to his own.

"Which way?" Luka questioned the "bottoming" male.

Adrien tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"How do you want it? Doggy style or facing me?"

"O-oh... doggy style I guess."

Adrien flipped over, his ass in the air.

"Have you ever had gay sex before?" Luka pulled down the other male's pants.

"No. Have you?" Adrien awkwardly tried to find a position where he could comfortably look up at his top.

Luka only chuckled.

Adrien looked back down.

"I'm guessing you're a virgin anyway?" Luka smirked.

If Adrien was Chat Noir right now, he would never let his pride down.

But he wasn't.

_Better admit it and get it over with._

"Yeah, I am." Adrien sighed.

"You're so cute Adrien! I didn't think you could get anymore pure and innocent, but you did!" Luka smiled brightly, blushing a bright pink. Adrien blushed harder (if possible) and said, "I'm sorry if I'm not gonna be much..."

"Adrien... you're a great person and I like, no, love you a lot. I think you're just fine!" Adrien gaped at Luka.

_Someone cares about me that much...?_

Adrien was feeling lonely pretty recently. He had friends and all, but his home was still quiet. It felt nice to have company.

"Thank you. I... might love you too..."

Adrien was unsure by now. Luka was kind to him, but what about Ladybug...

_Wait!_

_Ladybug!_

_What would she think?_

_Am_ _I_ _betraying her by doing this...?_

_But it feels so right and_ _Ladybug_ _feels so wrong at the moment..._

Adrien was confused.

But it's not the best time to be confused. He had to follow his heart.

"Are you okay?" Luka moved even closer to Adrien, concern in his eyes. "Y-yeah!" "You don't look so good... don't do something you'll regret in the morning." Luka furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm fine, just thought I didn't finish some homework..." Adrien clumsily smiled. "Okay then..." Luka was still worried, but he dismissed it.

"I'm gonna prep you now." Luka warned, before he slowly inserted a finger into Adrien's hole. Adrien gulped, trying to breath evenly.

Luka slowly moved in and out, trying not to hurt his love as much as possible. Adrien moans again and again, hand reaching to touch his own dick.

"Nope."

Luka swats Adrien's hand away from touching the neglected area.

Adrien breathed more heavily.

"Fuck..." Adrien quivered out. His thighs slightly trembled.

Some "milk" starting coming out of Adrien's "little kitty".  


  


Luka continued adding fingers, until 4 were in, scissoring them and slightly hitting Adrien's prostate, teasing him.  


  


"L-Luka, please, I need you now, oh God please..." Adrien begged, saliva dripping out of his mouth.  


  


Luka nodded, removing his own boxers, revealing his long length.  


  


"Are you sure?" Luka asked one last time. "I won't stop once I start." Adrien nodded. "Please. I need you in me more than anything." Adrien begged some more.  


  


Luka wanted to comment on what Adrien was sounding like, but he didn't want to be mean to the blonde.  


  


Luka kissed Adrien one more time, sweetly, yet lust filled.  


  


Luka spread Adrien's legs a bit more and positioned himself before pushing in.  


  


"Ah...!" A few tears escaped from Adrien's eyes. "Sorry..." Luka frowned. He didn't like seeing Adrien in pain.  


  


Soon the pain subsided as Luka entered Adrien all the way. He let Adrien adjust for a minute.  


  


"I'm going to move."  


  


Luka pulled out, hearing Adrien's suppressed shout.  


  


"I'm fine. Keep going." Luka nodded.  


  


Soon enough, Luka found a steady pace to thrust in and out. Adrien was pleasure filled and his eyes were glazed over with pure lust and so were Luka's.  


  


"Faster!"  


  


"Harder!"  


  


"Deeper!"  


  


"Yes, right there!"  


  


Luka hit Adrien's prostate over and over again, abusing the area.  


  


"Luka, I'm going to come!" Adrien panted.  


  


"Just wait..." Luka continued fucking Adrien into his bed.  


  


"C-can you touch me?" Adrien asked.  


  


Luka thought for a moment, before reaching for Adrien's dick and moving his hand up and down on it.  


  


"Luka I---"  


  


Adrien never finished his sentence ad he came all over Luka's hand and sheets. Luka thrust in once more, before coming into Adrien's ass.  


  


Adrien and Luka collapsed, Luka taking his dick out of Adrien's spent ass. Some of Luka's cum and a few drops of Adrien's red blood dripped down Adrien's thighs.  


  


"Luka... that was amazing." Adrien panted. "You were amazing." Luka smiled before pulling Adrien in for a kiss. "Stay the night?" "Umm... sure."  


  


At that moment, Adrien didn't care about Ladybug. He didn't care about the punishment he'd receive from his father the next day for not being home. He didn't even care about the liquids coming out of his asshole.  


  


All he cared about what Luka.  


  


And how he felt loved.  


  


💙💚💙💚  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was breaking the fourth wall when I wrote the part that is underlined. I just pictured myself as Monika, lmao.
> 
> ... and let's just say, Plagg sensed shit was boutta go down so he left before he got scarred for life...


	3. ☆Please read!☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read below!!!

Big thanks to @ catastrophy_noir on Instagram for inspiring me to write this! You should go follow them!

I posted the comic they made that inspired this comic on my Wattpad. Please go check it out or see it on their account!

My Wattpad: sayxnxra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok thx ly all byee


End file.
